Archie Mega Man Issue 3
previous issue <--------------> next issue It is the third part of the "Let the Games Begin!" story arc. Summary Let the Games Begin! Part Three: Power Get! Dr. Wily contacts the power plant Elec Man has taken over, warning him that Mega Man is on his way there. Elec Man electrifies the plant with his Thunder Beam, but Mega Man manages to avoid being shocked. He confronts Elec Man in the control room, and after trading taunts with the electric Robot Master, deftly defeats him with the Rolling Cutter. Mega Man copies his weapon and takes pride in his victory, only for Dr. Light to immediately teleport him to the water treatment plant Ice Man has seized. As Roll watches on, she expresses concern to Dr. Light about Mega Man's behavior. Instead of being timid and reluctant, he now appears to be acting overconfident and aggressive. Dr. Light tells her not to worry about it now, as he tinkers with a new invention. Mega Man confronts Ice Man, nimbly dodging his Ice Slasher before electrocuting him. Mega Man copies his weapon as well, but snickers that he probably doesn't need it. Dr. Light teleports Mega Man again, and he arrives at Fire Man's hideout. Emboldened by his victories so far, Mega Man blasts his way through Changkeys and Screw Drivers to face Fire Man, whom he freezes and easily vanquishes. Copying the Fire Storm from his fallen foe, Mega Man boasts that nothing can stand up to him, before Dr. Light brings him back to Light Labs inside a containment field using the newly completed Magnet Beam. Furious at being imprisoned after all that he's done, Mega Man angrily unloads all of his weapons at the barrier in a rage. It's not until he's depleted his energy and Roll runs off terrified that he realizes what's happened to him. Tearfully, he begs Dr. Light to take away his armaments, feeling he's become as evil and destructive as Dr. Wily himself. Dr. Light frees Rock, removing his helmet, and assures him that he's not evil. Just a boy robot who let his own power go to his head while taking on a monumental task. He tells Rock he'll have to keep his weapons to stop Dr. Wily, but promises he can throw them away afterwards, and gives him the Magnet Beam to copy as well. After Rock apologizes to Roll for his behavior, Dr. Light recharges Mega Man's power and analyzes the data he copied from the Robot Masters. He learns Dr. Wily has holed up inside the factory where Rock, Roll and the other Robot Masters were built, now fortified into a base of operations. Repaired and at full power, Rock promises not to let himself get carried away again, and teleports to Wily's castle. As Mega Man prepares to enter, Wily monitors him and scoffs at the former lab assistant, with Bomb Man, Guts Man, Cut Man, and the other Robot Masters rebuilt and ready to fight again. Short Circuits As Mega Man apologizes to Roll for losing control, he shudders to think what she might have done in his place. Key Events *Mega Man defeats Elec Man and copies his Thunder Beam. *Mega Man defeats Ice Man and copies his Ice Slasher. *Mega Man defeats Fire Man and copies his Fire Storm. *Dr. Wily repairs the Robot Masters. Quotes ''Mega Man: I fought for everyone and you treat me like this?! I was the only one left to fight! So I fought! I fought and won! LET - ME - OUT!'' Category:Comics Category:Let the Games Begin! Category:2011 Archie Mega Man Issue 3